Would you chapters up form 2
by D.M.A.S
Summary: GC... chapter 2 and so on..CHAPTER 5 UP! so he kissed her, ... there's hope, and then?
1. Do you?

You ever felt that way?

Being the third person in love?

Feeling a love stronger than anything?

For someone you can never be with?

Your best friend.

But you are just best friends.

You know everything about him.

He knows everything about you.

But do you know too much?

Would it be worth it?

And then you decide.

Try it? Or not?

Deep in your heart you know he loves you.

But would he leave her for you?

Would he chose you over her?

For the rest of his life?

You have to try.

And you do.

He doesn't flinch.

Doesn't pull back.

Your lips are touching his.

His lips on yours.

He doesn't pull back.

Neither do you.

It starts out slowly.

But you put everything in it.

What you felt for so long.

He seems to feel it to.

But what after this kiss?

After he realized what happened?

You are still here.

Two more days alone with him.

But what then?

Back in Vegas.

Back to normal?

Well and then again you focus on now.

You end the kiss.

Slowly.

TBC? ( you decide )


	2. And you did, what now?

You open your eyes.

Slowly.

You look into bright blue ones.

Sparking.

You don't say anything.

You can't say anything.

He opens his mouth.

And you concentrate on what you'll hear next.

You breathe.

Deep.

His voice reaches your ear.

"Wow".

Nothing more.

"Yes, wow", you hear yourself say.

He smiles.

And looks straight at you.

Into your blue eyes.

You feel like he looks straight into your soul.

"I'm sorry", you say.

"I shouldn't have kissed you".

There, you said it.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought about Sara before".

You hear his breath.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back", you hear him say.

There you heard it.

But what you see in his face is so much more.

You know when he lies.

And he's not very good at it.

At least when he's lying to you.

But you don't tell him that.

Now you know he feels at least something too.

"But I have kissed you back", he says.

Did he just say that?

He smiles.

"And I'm glad I did".

Then you feel his lips again on yours.

You're not dreaming.

You're not.

You break the kiss.

"Gil, what about all this back in Vegas?", you ask.

"We are not in Vegas now", he simply says.

You know there's something big you have to deal with.

But not now.

"Gil?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"I've loved you for so long Gil-"

"I love you too Cath"

There you said it.

Did he just say that?

He loves you?

He kisses you again.

You know you're not dreaming.

You start to just feel.

And you don't think anymore.

At least for now.

TBC? As always you decide


	3. Now what?

2 days later, Las Vegas crime lab

You walk into the building with him laughing beside you.

You had two and a half wonderful days.

And now?

Less than a minute to met her again.

What will he do?

You didn't talk about that.

You just told him how much you love him.

And you know he loves you back.

But does he love her?

He's joking around with you right now.

You both start laughing and enter the break room.

There she is.

Running into his arms.

Almost knocking you over.

You're giving him one last glance,

Before you take a seat.

You watch them.

She's so happy.

Then you greet your co-workers.

Secretly still watching those two.

You look into his face.

And he looks at you.

Her back towards you.

His face tells you more than his words ever could.

He pretends to be happy.

But he isn't.

You know.

You can tell.

She kisses him.

You can just stare.

He kisses her back.

But then he breaks the kiss.

"I need to talk to you later Sara", he says softly.

Did he just say that?

Still embracing her,

He throws you an innocent smile.

Unnoticed by everyone else.

And you know there's hope.

TBC?


	4. And then there's what?

He gives out the assignments.

You nearly fall from the couch.

He put you together.

You and him.

---30 minutes later, crime scene---

"I missed you", he simply says.

"what?", you ask, not knowing what he means.

"As I kissed her..", he starts,

"I missed you".

You smile.

"I missed your smile,

your lips,

your touch,

I missed YOU."

You nearly cry.

"I missed you too, Gil", you say.

"But what about her?"

He looks at you.

"I'll tell her later today"

"Ok", you say.

So, he wants to tell her.

But will he?

Sure you know he will.

But she's his girl, so.

You can just wait.

And hope.


End file.
